Cuando llega la muerte
by yusha
Summary: Las misiones no siempre son sencillas, y la muerte ronda a los ninjas. Un ataque inesperado separa a Naruto y Hinata, ¡oh, cruel muerte no lo apartes de mi! ¿Lucharás por recuperarlo, o sólo lo dejaras ir...? ¡Gaara, ayudame!
1. Prologo

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen legalmente a kishimoto, la historia es mia sin fines de lucro, solo busco satisfaccion personal xD Ah, y el prologo es corto pero tengo la esperanza de que los capitulos sean de un regular tamaño... depende mi inspiracion xD

* * *

**_Prologo_**

Y miró su reflejo en aquellos profundos ojos azules que ella tanto adoraba. Su respiración era tranquila, pausada. Hinata no lograba entender del todo bien lo que pasaba, recargado contra un casi desecho muro, Naruto parecía más tranquilo que jamás en su vida…

-Debes irte…- susurró entonces el joven, manteniendo una sencilla sonrisa. Acariciaba con dulzura el rostro de Hinata, quien frente a él sólo lo miraba…- debes marcharte donde el Kazekage, en cuanto el lo sepa, vendrá a ayudarnos…enviamos mensajeros ya, quizás consigas encontrarlo durante el camino hacia aquí…- Naruto aún estaba esperanzado. Fuera de su escondite, las cosas no estaban bien. Había explosiones, gritos, fuego, guerra…

-Pero estás herido…- dijo ella preocupada: aunque no podía saber que tan grave era la herida, podía ver la sangre en la ropa del jinchuuriki.

-No es grave Hinata… yo resistiré… necesitamos refuerzos, Gaara vendrá en cuanto se entere…- insistió el shinobi rubio, ella contenía las lágrimas…- Pronto Hinata…

-Es.. es.. ¡esta bien!- aceptó finalmente aunque en contra de sus sentimientos: no quería apartarse de Naruto, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Bien…- en silencio, Naruto convocó un clon de sombras. El kage bunshi, al igual que el verdadero Naruto, se veía cansado, Hinata supo que era debido a la escasa cantidad de chakra que el jinchuuriki apenas podía manipular debido a su estado actual de salud.- Cuida de Hinata, no la abandones hasta llegar con Gaara…- ordenó a su clon, quien apenas asintió y salió a toda velocidad del refugio llevando del brazo a Hinata …

En cuanto estuvo sólo, el verdadero Naruto abrió la chamarra. Lo que veía no era para nada bueno: la herida era profunda, sangrante y abarcaba casi todo su abdomen de costado a costado…Se maldijo por haber sido tan impulsivo, y pidió a todos los cielos soportar hasta que el kage bunshin pusiera a salvo a Hinata…


	2. Noticias para el kazekage

Primer ke nada, perdon por la tardanza. Segundo, gracias a _**shiatsuki-chan, dragonsita del amor y andreaeb182**_ por los reviwes, la verdad me da gusto ke a pesar de haber dejado un prologo tan pequeño, me hayan dejado reviews y hayan agregado mi hostoria como favorita - espero no decepcionarls Bueno, segundo capitulo, un tamaño descente, me hubiera gustado dejarlo mas largo, pero me parece ke lo deje en una parte interesante y ke los dejara en suspenso hasta el capitulo siguiente jajaja, pero en fin, espero les guste y sigan dejando reviews!

**Disclamer:**_Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, y no escribo con fines de lucro. Di no a la pirateria, y no robes mi historia. Gracias xD_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1.**__** Noticias para el Kazekage.**_

Naruto y Hinata no se detuvieron a descansar. La aldea había sido atacada sin previo aviso, y aunque la kunoichi no estaba enterada de la situación, presentía que era grave. Anduvieron en silencio durante casi toda la noche, avanzando a toda velocidad, Naruto había dicho que estaba bien, y mientras él estuviera con ella, podía estar tranquila de que el verdadero estaba a salvo.

De pronto y a lo lejos, Hinata ayudada de su Byakugan pudo ver a un grupo acercarse. Naruto se detuvo. Al parecer los refuerzos estaban por aparecer.

-Pero… ¿y si no son ellos?- cuestionó de pronto Hinata, el rubio le sonrió de manera reconfortante.

-Tienen que ser ellos, estoy seguro- aseguró. Sin embargo, en lo profundo de su ser, temía tanto como Hinata que no fueran sus refuerzos, sino los del enemigo… Empuñando ambos ninjas un kunai, se prepararon para la llegada del grupo…-¡Identifíquese!- gritó como precaución Naruto, después de todo estaban en territorio del país del fuego.

-Ninjas de la arena- reconoció Hinata al ver las bandas, poco a poco el grupo redujo su velocidad hasta detenerse, una chica rubia apareció guiando al grupo, los ninjas de la Hoja la reconocieron de inmediato: - pero si eres Temari…

-Naruto, Hinata… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- cuestionó intrigada la kunoichi,- recibimos el mensaje y venimos lo más rápido que podemos…

-¡La aldea está hecha un caos, nos atacaron por sorpresa, Naruto kun me envió a buscarlos!- se apresuró a decir Hinata, la embajadora de la Arena asintió meditando sobre la situación.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que salieron?

-Bastante, estaba por dar la media noche, no pude ver la hora exacta- respondió con tranquilidad el Uzumaki, Temari se mordió el labio.

-Falta poco para el amanecer, Konoha está aún lejos…

-¡Si nos apresuramos quizás todavía podamos hacer algo! Debemos regresar lo antes posible para…

-¿Se han detenido a descansar?- interrumpió Temari, no pudo evitar fijar su vista entonces en la ropa manchada del jinchuuriki, la sangre se veía fresca. Naruto, que pareció notarlo se cubrió con el brazo y respondió.

-No, desde que salimos no hemos parado.

-Entiendo… Será mejor que esperen aquí al Kazekage, yo solo soy el grupo de reconocimiento, para evitar emboscadas dado que Gaara se empeñó en acudir a ayudar. Debo seguir el camino, pero ustedes deberán esperar por él, estoy segura que le gustará tener noticias de la situación.

-¡Pero tenemos que regresar, no podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar!- insistió Hinata preocupada, quería regresar a la aldea, ahora que habían llegado los refuerzos podía regresar y ayudar, sin embargo la kunoichi de la Arena la fulminó con la mirada.

-No han parado desde hace más de 5 horas, si no se detienen ahora a descansar yo no podré esperarlos, en cambio si esperan a mi hermano, estoy segura que tendrán energías suficientes para regresar. Pero si no quieres esperar, puedes seguir hacia donde iban, no tardarán en toparse con Gaara, Mitsui regresará a informar a los demás.

Y sin decir más, Temari siguió avanzando junto con el pequeño grupo que dirigía. Sólo el ninja de nombre Mitsui permaneció con ellos, atento a que decidieran si seguirían hasta encontrar al Kazekage o esperarían en aquel lugar.

-Cuando encontremos a Gaara, ¿habrá tiempo para descansar?- quiso saber Naruto, el ninja negó con un gesto de la cabeza.

-El Kazekage está avanzando hacia esta dirección, en cuanto le encontremos, se detendrá a descansar unos instantes, un par de minutos a lo mucho antes de continuar. Ayudar a Konoha es la prioridad y los ninjas de la Arena tenemos una gran resistencia física.- Naruto asintió.

-Entiendo… ustedes dos sigan avanzando, en mi estado actual los retrazaría. Los esperare aquí. - ordenó Naruto, Hinata quiso negarse, pero el ninja de la arena asintió y tomándola por la muñeca se la llevó.

Una vez estuvo solo, Naruto se dejó caer sobre el piso, su respiración que antes se había mantenido pausada y tranquila, ahora se había vuelto agitada. Estaba llegando al límite, no estaba muy seguro de cuanto tiempo más podría resistir sin desmayarse y enviar la información al verdadero Naruto, aunque lo que más le preocupaba, era saber si el verdadero resistiría más tiempo después de que el clon llegara…

-Puedo verlo- anunció de pronto Hinata, - el Kazekage y su grupo están a menos de 3km y avanzando a gran velocidad

-Entiendo… ¿puede ir un poco más rápido?- cuestionó dudando un poco de la resistencia de la kunoichi después de todo el rubio había decidido quedarse a descansar. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y asintió enérgicamente, entre más pronto se encontrara con Gaara, más rápido podrían regresar a apoyar a Naruto en la aldea.

El clon que acompañaba a Hinata se convulsionaba de dolor, comenzaba a debilitarse cada vez más, estaba angustiado, algo no estaba bien, algo lo suficientemente grave estaba ocurriendo en Konoha, podía sentirlo en cada parte de su ser: algo estaba acabando con la energía de todos los clones, algo le estaba arrebatando todo el chacra a Naruto, algo lo estaba matando…

-¡Kazekage sama, viene otro mensajero!

Al instante Gaara dio la orden de detenerse: Mitsui había llegado hasta la punta el grupo que protegía al Kazekage de la Arena y éstos se habían dispersado para permitirle al shinobi acercarse a reportar la nueva información. El joven pelirrojo se vio sorprendido al ver que el miembro de la escuadra de reconocimiento iba en compañía de una joven que le parecía haber visto antes.

-Kazekage sama, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, kunoichi de Konohagakure y he venido hasta aquí a solicitar la más pronta ayuda – se presentó la joven fijando sus ojos perla en los verdes del máximo representante de la Arena quien asintió ligeramente.

-Te recuerdo, Hyuuga Hinata. La heredera del clan bendecido por el Byakugan, ¿cierto?- cuestionó con seriedad el pelirrojo, Hinata asintió en silencio.- ¿Qué te ha traído en nuestra búsqueda, en lugar de presentar una digna batalla por tu aldea? – quiso saber el Kazekage, normalmente, los herederos de los principales clanes de la aldeas eran los primeros en salir a luchar.

-Uzumaki Naruto me ha enviado en su búsqueda, hasta hace poco él todavía me acompañaba, pero ha tenido que detenerse debido al agotamiento físico- confesó sin avergonzarse en lo absoluto, sabía que aquella inquisidora pregunta había sido formulada para hacerle ver el error de huir de la guerra privando a la aldea de su valiosa ayuda. A Hinata no le pasó desapercibido el casi imperceptible gesto de sorpresa y preocupación en el rostro del ninja más fuerte de Sunagakure.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿está herido?- cuestionó al instante Gaara, aunque la sola idea de parecía imposible, el jinchuuriki de Kyuubi tenía la mayor energía y vitalidad que el Kazekage hubiera visto jamás. Hinata asintió en silencio dejando entre ver preocupación. El pelirrojo meditó unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada a un par de sus ninjas que esperaban atentos sus órdenes.- Ustedes dos, buscadle al lado de Mitsui y daros atención médica de ser necesario, los demás descansaros un rato. Hyuuga Hinata, acompañadme.- indicó a todos, el par de ninjas encargados de buscar a Naruto asintieron y siguieron el camino guiados por Mitsui, los demás encendieron fogatas y un pequeño grupo al final de la guardia ya había armado una amplia tienda de campaña en la que el Kazekage y Hinata entraron, un par de ninjas permanecieron en la entrada, vigilando.

-Hace aproximadamente 9 horas, recibimos esta nota- comenzó a decir de pronto Gaara sacando de entre su ropa una pequeña hoja y mirando atentamente a la muchacha,- la trajo un clon de Uzumaki Naruto. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, no tenía ni un rasguño. ¿Cómo es que ahora, él está gravemente herido? ¿Qué ha pasado en Konoha?- cuestionó inquisitoriamente, Hinata leyó rápidamente la nota que el pelirrojo sostenía con fuerza entre sus dedos: la letra de Gondaime Hokage solicitando refuerzos lo más antes posible, había ocurrido un ataque sorpresa de gran magnitud. Hinata volvió su vista a los escrutantes ojos verdes que la observaban fijamente.

-No estoy segura- respondió con total sinceridad, se sentía intimidada ante ese par de ojos de mirada tan penetrante.- Yo… dormía, como la gran mayoría en la aldea. Se escuchó un fuerte estallido, tembló… cuando salí a investigar, había fuego, todo era caos… yo quise ayudar, pero entonces lo ví…

-¿Qué viste?- interrumpió sin importarle ser descortés.

-A Naruto. Estaba sangrando. Tenía una herida profunda en su vientre, aunque él quiso mantenerlo en secreto y actuaba con tranquilidad, yo podía ver la sangre y cuán lastimado estaba…- al instante, Gaara cerró un instante los ojos, tratando de imaginarse lo que la noche anterior se había vivido en la aldea hermana. Imaginó al jinchuuriki rubio, avanzando con calma, apoyándose sobre las paredes, pero sin darle la importancia debida a sus heridas.- Ni siquiera me permitió curarlo, me llevó a un refugio cercano, hubo una nueva explosión que derribó las casas cercanas... el refugio casi se vino abajo, escuche los gritos, yo quería ir a ayudar, pero Naruto…

-Te envió a nuestra búsqueda- completó en un susurro el Kazekage, dirigiéndole una mirada un poco más suave a la kunoichi que al instante clavó los ojos en el suelo, asintiendo lentamente. Gaara suspiró.- Uzumaki Naruto me enseñó a luchar por los que quiero. Que yo debía pelear para protegerlos. La deuda de la arena, ha sido siempre con Uzumaki Naruto, y si él te ha enviado en nuestra búsqueda, entonces debo protegerte tal y como él lo ha deseado…

Hinata sintió entonces la mano del jinchuuriki sobre su hombro, levantó la vista y pudo ver que él ya no la juzgaba, que ya no la creía una cobarde por haberse marchado en medio de la batalla, que él estaba tan preocupado como ella por el shinobi rubio que había cambiado tanto sus vidas…

-¡Kazekage sama, Kazekage sama!- se escuchó de pronto en el campamento. Endureciendo nuevamente la mirada, Gaara salió de la tienda de campaña seguido de Hinata. Mitsui y el par de ninjas que había enviado en búsqueda de Naruto habían regresado con expresión preocupada. En cuanto vieron al pelirrojo, se inclinaron dando el informe.

-Kazekage sama, el shinobi de Konohagakure se trataba de un clon de sombras… Cuando llegamos, no pudimos hacer nada, se esfumó en un grito de agudo dolor…


	3. Enfrentando la realidad

_Primero que nada, perdonen la tardanza. La verdad es ke no planeo ser de las escritoras que actualizan una vez al año como me dijeron por ahi jajaja xD, pero pues ke se puede hacer cuando la inspiracion va y viene con ideas nuevas ke no cuadran con la historia ke se plantea? n.nU Agradesco los reviews, y pues ya sin darle tanto rodeo, les pongo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. sin mas ke agregar, les recuerdo ke naruto no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Digan no a la pirateria ni al plagio de ficts!_

* * *

_**C**__**apitulo 2. Enfrentando la Realidad.**_

-Kazekage sama, el shinobi de Konohagakure se trataba de un clon de sombras… Cuando llegamos, no pudimos hacer nada, se esfumó en un grito de agudo dolor…

Gaara cerró con fuerza sus puños, conteniendo toda la furia que sentía. De inmediato, ordenó a todos que debían de seguir con el camino, triplicarían esfuerzos y aumentarían el ritmo de avance, la desaparición del clon de sombras era una mala señal y sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Hinata, Gaara se situó al frente del escuadrón sin importarle dejar a unos cuantos atrás recogiendo las casas de campaña o apagando las fogatas.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, ante la idea de que a Naruto le ocurriese algo grave. Los mensajeros habían dicho que el rubio había sentido un intenso dolor, cosa que a la kunoichi causo el aumento de su preocupación.

Respirando profundamente, Hinata consiguió mantener la calma, y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, se apresuró a unirse al grupo que encabezaba el Kazekage. El cansancio que sentía no era nada comparado con la preocupación que en ese momento sentía, no debería haber dejado a Naruto atrás.

Después de lo que a Hinata le pareció una eternidad, el grupo se detuvo de pronto, la heredera del clan Hyuuga quiso avanzar hasta el Kazekage, y pudo ver al frente que habían dado alcance a un nuevo mensajero del grupo que lideraba Temari. Antes de que pudiese llegar hasta Gaara, el pelirrojo se dirigió a su equipo y les ordenó que la mitad descansara mientras que la otra mitad seguiría avanzando: debían recuperar fuerzas para no llegar completamente agotados a Konohagakure no Sato, pensó la chica.

Alrededor de Hinata, los ninjas comenzaron a armar de nuevo las pequeñas casas de campaña, una mujer se acercó hasta ella y le indicó que el Kazekage deseaba hablar con ella en privado en su campamento, por lo que la siguió en silencio. La pelinegra estaba decidida a seguir el camino sin descansar, pero al haber sido llamada, se hizo a la idea de que la obligarían a descansar…

-Hemos recibido noticias de tu aldea- dijo Gaara en cuanto Hinata hubiera aparecido, su rostro a pesar de mantener la misma nula expresión, demostraba perturbación. Invitándola a sentarse unos momentos aunque fuese sobre el suelo, Gaara la miro fijamente tratando de imaginar lo que en esos momentos por su mente pasaba.

-Ha… Hace cuanto…- quiso saber Hinata, su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco, le sudaban las manos y el cuerpo le temblaba, deseaba con el corazón que fuesen buenas noticias, pero dado que aún había un grupo de ninjas que avanzarían rumbo a Konoha mantenía el corazón lleno de preocupación e imaginando cosas terribles. Gaara suspiro.

-Desde que Temari os encontró en el camino, aumentó la velocidad de avance al triple, los ninjas menos experimentados se han ido rezagando; en Suna procuramos mejorar nuestra velocidad para acudir lo más pronto posible a los llamados de auxilio: cuando antes tardábamos 3 días en llegar hasta Konoha ahora hemos conseguido hacerlo en la mitad del tiempo,- comenzó a explicar al a chica, que no veía la relación de ello con lo que pasaba. Gaara notó su desconcierto y prosiguió con calma – lo que quiero decir, es que el equipo de Temari ha conseguido llegar ya a tu aldea.

Hinata sintió al instante un gran alivio, ¡por fin Konoha había recibido a los refuerzos! Su corazón latió de manera acelerada y se permitió sonreír entusiasmada, sin embargo, el rostro de Gaara al instante la volvió a la realidad: el Kazekage no se mostraba tan entusiasta.

-Aún hay más- anunció permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio, la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata se desvaneció ligeramente, Gaara cerró los ojos unos instantes y respiró profundamente varias veces. - Parece… que hemos llegado algo tarde- anunció finalmente, la mirada de Hinata estaba llena de confusión, después, preocupación y miedo.

-Que… ¿Qué significa eso, qué quiere decir?- cuestionó apretando con fuerza las manos, que de manera automática habían llegado hasta su pecho. Gaara permaneció unos minutos en silencio, eligiendo sus palabras.

-Los informes son escasos hasta ahora, pero se nos ha informado que la batalla ha terminado, y los atacantes han escapado. Por eso he enviado a un grupo de refuerzos, nosotros seguiremos avanzando pero es necesario que estemos en óptimas condiciones en caso de que encontremos a los atacantes. En lo que respecta al estado de la aldea… el mensajero no dijo nada que tú no sepas: una parte de la aldea ha sido convertida en ruinas…

Angustiada, Hinata se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la tienda del Kazekage. Gaara salió de inmediato tras ella y ordenó a los guardias que le impidieran marcharse. Él entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de la chica: cuando su aldea había sido atacada por los miembros de Akatsuki con el fin de apoderarse del Bijiu que habitaba en su interior, lo que más le había preocupado había sido el bienestar de todos los miembros de Suna. Sabía por tanto, que Hinata lo único que quería en ese momento, era llegar lo mas pronto posible a su aldea y saber si sus familiares y amigos se encontraban a salvo.

Escuchándola gritar que la soltaran, que la dejasen en libertad, Gaara entró de nuevo a su tienda y estrujó entre sus manos la misiva de Temari: lo que él había dicho a Hinata era apenas un esbozo de la realidad que en ese momento su hermana vivía. No quiso imaginar la reacción de la pelinegra al enterarse de todo lo que decía aquella carta.

Hinata estaba desesperada, imposibilitada a moverse por el par de guardias que la habían detenido, pero aun así luchaba. Mientras forcejeaba, los guardias personales del Kazekage sabían que tendrían que tomar medidas drásticas, y de un rápido golpe en la nuca, la dejaron inconciente…

Cuando Hinata despertó, se encontró sobre a espalda de alguien que se movía. Aturdida, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y entornó los ojos, la persona que la cargaba se detuvo y giró el rostro para comprobar que estuviera despierta: Hinata reconoció ese rostro con gruesas líneas pintadas en su rostro.

-Kankuro san…- susurró ella, el joven sonrió ligeramente y la dejó en el suelo.

-Estamos por llegar a Konoha, espero que puedas perdonar a mi hermano por la manera en que hizo que te detuvieran, pero necesitabas descansar- se disculpó el marionetista en nombre del Kazekage, Hinata asintió lentamente y se llevó una mano al rostro.

-Lo entiendo, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?- quiso saber mientras comenzaba a mover el cuello para desperezarse, Kankuro suspiró y le señaló la dirección que seguían: estaban en lo profundo del bosque.

-Al final del bosque está la entrada a tu aldea… cinco minutos quizás- calculó el shinobi, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, Hinata comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, saltando con agilidad a las ramas de los árboles y avanzando a toda velocidad. Pudo ver frente a ella a un pequeño grupo de shinobis: al frente del escuadrón pudo ver al Kazekage, que giró el rostro y la vio avanzar a prisa hacia él. Tras ella, pudo ver a su hermano seguirla.

-Estamos por entrar, dispérsense y estén muy atentos- ordenó a su escolta, sólo un par de ninjas se quedaron tras de él escoltándolo. Hinata llegó a su lado en el instante en que se detenían ante las grandes puertas de Konoha…- ¿Está preparada?-cuestionó sin mirarla, Hinata asintió mientras sentía una fuerte opresión sobre su pecho.

Las grandes puertas de la aldea parecían intactas. Con paso lento, el reducido grupo entró a la aldea con todos los sentidos en alerta, lo primero que atrajo su atención los paralizó en el instante: la gran montaña donde eran esculpidas los rostros de los Hokages estaba parcialmente destrozada, grades trozos de piedra cubrían las calles y habían destrozado casas enteras. El corazón de Hinata se encogió al pensar en el destino que habían sufrido todos los que habían corrido a los refugios situados en esa misma montaña…

Gaara siguió avanzando con paso firme en dirección a las ruinas, el escenario era devastador. El Kazekage comenzó a escuchar voces que daban instrucciones y solicitaban informes. Hinata que también lo había escuchado, se echó a correr con el corazón acelerado entre el laberinto de calles.

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente al llegar a la zona de desastre: las piedras eran removidas lentamente por un grupo de ninjas, había niños llorando, mujeres y hombres ayudando a retirar escombros, en el suelo había sangre…

-…Hinata sama… ¡es Hinata sama!- gritó de pronto un pequeño niño que señaló a la kunoichi, quien de inmediato lo reconoció como un miembro de la rama secundaria de su clan, escuchó pasos tras de él y descubrió a su padre correr hacia ella: parecía haber envejecido unos 10 años, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, su piel pálida y marchita, en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hinata, Hinata estás bien… yo… no lo puedo creer, pero… ¿Cómo?- cuestionó Hiashi casi con incredulidad, sujetando a su hija por los hombros y buscando alguna herida.

-Fue Naruto kun padre, él me salvó, yo… ¿Dónde está padre, donde está?- quiso saber de inmediato, el rostro del mayor de los Hyuuga se ensombreció…

-Disculpe la intromisión, pero me gustaría saber el estado de la situación: soy el Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato, ¿podría informarme usted…?- quiso saber Gaara de inmediato, había hecho una rápida revisión, pero lo que veía no era de mucha ayuda. Hiashi asintió.

-Anoche Konoha fue atacada por un grupo de ninjas… como bien sabe usted, nuestra aldea festejaba el término de los exámenes Chuunin, el ataque nos tomo desprevenidos… La montaña de los Hokages estalló y los escombros nos alertó aunque demasiado tarde, los enemigos aprovecharon nuestra confusión y tomaron rehenes… Gondaime Hokage y Jiraiya sama intervinieron ordenando que se protegieran a niños y civiles…Naruto creo cientos de clones de sombra y consiguió rescatar a los inocentes… estaba gravemente herido pero aún así se unió a los sannin para pelear… nadie pudo hacer nada mas…- balbuceaba con la vista baja, Gaara permaneció en silencio, observando con ojo crítico todo a su alrededor, el corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente ante lo que veía.

-Pero… pero Naruto kun esta bien, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo deben estarlo atendiendo- insistió Hinata, sin embargo su padre no se atrevió a mirarla, mantenía la cabeza gacha, no tenía el valor para decir el resto. Gaara posó entonces su mano en el hombro de Hinata, quien prestó atención a su alrededor. Todos miraban hacia abajo, ninguno tenía el valor suficiente de mirarla a los ojos. De entre la gente, Hinata pudo ver a Konohamaru aparecer tropezando, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, aún con lágrimas recorriendo su joven rostro. Se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola con infinita tristeza.- Konohamaru kun… Naruto, ¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntó al instante, el jovencito negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin saber cómo decirle lo ocurrido, Hinata se sintió desfallecer.- Padre donde está Naruto… donde está…- insistió desesperada, con sus blancos ojos clavados en el rostro de su padre, que sollozando finalmente respondió.

-Naruto… él protegió a todos en la aldea, él peleó valientemente… luchó contra todos ellos… él… Naruto…

-Naruto nee chan se sacrificó para protegernos… cada uno de sus clones estaba cuidando a los inocentes, o ayudando a los compañeros… él murió en batalla para salvarnos…

Las palabras de Konohamaru habían sido casi un susurro, y sin embargo retumbaron en la cabeza de Hinata, sus piernas perdieron todas sus fuerzas, se sentía desgarrada por dentro, su corazón no podía aceptar aquello. Los ojos le ardían, las gruesas lágrimas inundaron sus hermosos ojos. No podía ser que Naruto hubiese muerto… no…Naruto no…

-¡¡Narutooooo!!


	4. El dolor de la aldea

Primero que nada, perdon por la tardanza!!!!!

La verdad es que para este capitulo habían muchas emociones que queria transmitir, y de plano lo ke escribia no me convencia nada (incluso, creo k borre el capitulo unas 3 o 4 veces...), pero al final, creo k lo ke escribi me quedo decente... espero que les guste, y ke me dejen reviwes, porke de verdad k me anima saber k alguien lo lee y que les gusta n.n

pido nuevamente disculpas por la demora, y pues no les puedo asegurar para cuando les traigo la continuación, asi k les pido sean pacientes, k a veces la musa inspiradora se va de vacaciones y lo que escribo nada mas no transmite nada x_x

en fin, dejo de hacer la espera mas larga, y los dejo con el tercer capitulo...

_**C**__**apítulo 3. El dolor de la aldea.**_

El grito de Hinata les desgarraba el corazón a todos los presentes. Su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, había tratado de calmarla, la había abrazado para reconfortarla, pero Hinata no parecía ser consciente de ello: lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, aferrando los puños en la ropa sobre su pecho, rechazando aquella verdad que le dolía en el alma.

El Kazekage estaba perturbado, su mirada se había vuelto ausente ante el espectáculo que se abría paso frente a sus ojos, absorto en su mente no quería escuchar el llanto de Hinata, porque en su interior, él lamentaba tanto como ella la pérdida de ese ser que había cambiado su vida.

Dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada al muchacho que había acabado dando la noticia, Gaara se acercó a él y lo apartó de la escena.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Gondaime Hokage?- inquirió con una nota de agresividad en la voz, Konohamaru se limpió la cara, conocía a ese muchacho pelirrojo y sabía que no podía mostrarse débil ante él.

-La Hokage peleó arduamente al lado Naruto, él evitó que la lastimaran y recibió todo el impacto… ella esta curando a los heridos, junto al equipo de búsqueda y rescate cerca de su antiguo despacho- le informó con voz pausada, Gaara asintió en silencio y sin decirle nada más, se marchó a toda prisa hacia el lugar que le habían indicado.

Conforme avanzaba, el Kazekage se internaba entre las ruinosas calles de la altiva y orgullosa aldea de Konoha ahora convertida en un montón de escombros. Sintió pena por todos aquellos valientes ninjas que habían muerto protegiendo a su aldea y a aquellos a quienes más amaban. Inevitablemente sus recuerdos evocaron a Naruto, ese joven que aún siendo un niño le había hecho ver el mundo de diferente manera…

Escuchó voces y pasos cercanos. Al dar vuelta a una de las calles abarrotadas de escombros, el pelirrojo encontró a Gondaime Hokage dando indicaciones al grupo que la rodeaba; a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Gaara pudo notar unas visibles arrugas surcando el siempre joven rostro de Tsunade…

Al notar la presencia del máximo exponente de los ninjas de Suna, Tsunade terminó de dar indicaciones y se apresuró a llegar al encuentro de su aliado…

-Lamento mucho no haber llegado a tiempo- se disculpó Gaara haciendo una inclinación de respeto a la mujer, se veía agotada.

-Al contrario, han llegado en el momento que más se necesita de los aliados - susurró haciendo a su vez una inclinación. El par de Kages emprendieron la marcha con paso tranquilo hacia un lugar más privado.- No podemos descartar que las otras grandes naciones ninja estén preparando un ataque sorpresa aprovechándose de la situación…

Durante un largo tramo, los dos caminaron en silencio, observando a los grupos de rescatistas buscando entre los escombros, había muchos heridos… Finalmente, llegaron al edificio principal de la aldea, entraron y fueron directamente hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Gaara se percató de que aquel edificio era de los pocos que habían sobrevivido al derrumbe de la montaña...

-Fue una batalla terrible- continuó diciendo la rubia en cuanto hubieran entrado a su oficina, el paisaje a través de la ventana no era nada alentador.- A todos nos tomo por sorpresa, la mayoría dormía ya, tan sólo los participantes del examen festejaban… Y de pronto ocurrió una explosión…

La mente de Gaara comenzó a visualizar la escena, casi viendo los rostros de aquellos que descansaban en espera de un nuevo día, y después, la gran explosión que convirtió en añicos los rostros de los protectores de la aldea.

-Toda la aldea se puso en alerta máxima, el refugio estaba destruido y ordené que los civiles y niños se refugiaran en el bosque, el escuadrón ANBU reportó que la explosión se había llevado a cabo desde adentro, había alguien en la aldea que nos había traicionado…

Las palabras de Tsunade penetraban hondo en el corazón de Gaara, transmitiéndole la preocupación que ella misma había sentido al saber que con la montaña destruida, el refugio se había vuelto inservible; además, estaba la perturbación, el dolor de saberse traicionado por alguien de tu misma aldea, alguien a quien probablemente le tenías un afecto, incluso un poco de amor…

-Entonces hubo una segunda explosión y los ninjas de la Lluvia dieron la cara llevando a mis niños consigo: había tomado rehenes…

Gaara sintió estremecerse, la voz de Tsunade le transmitía la rabia y frustración que en aquellos momentos vivió y todavía la acompañaban: el recuerdo de los rostros atemorizados de los pequeños que lloraban y llamaban a gritos a sus padres no iba a marcharse fácilmente…

_-Entréganos a Kyuubi o ellos mor__irán – dijo el líder que no era otro más que Pain, ke sujetaba a un pequeño que lloraba. Tras de él, una veintena de encapuchados sujetaban a otros tantos niños que desesperados trataban de liberarse. Jiraiya y Tsunade, rodeados y sin escapatoria, no quitaban los ojos del Akatsuki mientras en toda la aldea las explosiones no cesaban._

_-Tendrás que liberarlos primero – ordenó la Gondaime, deseando salvar a los pequeños: los ninjas de la Lluvia rieron a carcajadas mientras golpeaban a algunos niños. Jiraiya apretó con fuerza sus puños._

_-¡Eso es de cobardes, liberen a esos niños y combatan como hombres!- había gritado el ermitaño, y antes incluso de que pudiera continuar, Pain se había lanzado hacia él para matarlo…Y Tsunade, se había lanzado contra el grupo que tenía a los niños…_

-Apenas pude rescatar a uno, cuando esos malditos iban a ejecutar a los demás, los pequeños estaban aterrados… entonces apareció Naruto, él y sus clones comenzaron a pelear contra los ninjas de la lluvia, y al darse cuenta de eso, Pain lo atacó… Jiraiya estaba lastimado, le ordené que pusiera a los niños a salvo, pero no quiso, él quería luchar junto a Naruto, yo no podía irme, pero tampoco podía dejar a los niños ahí. Los clones de Naruto tomaron a cada niño y se marcharon a ponerlos a salvo y a ayudar a los demás que luchaban. Había cientos de clones luchando todos contra Pain, y él ni siquiera se inmutaba…

Tsunade permaneció callada durante un largo rato, con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Gaara casi podía sentir en carne viva la desesperación de toda aquella gente, y su corazón se encogió de pena al imaginar los arduos esfuerzos de Naruto que deseaba detener aquella destrucción…

-Naruto estaba gravemente herido, así que obligue a Jiraiya a que se retirara con él, esperando que el chacra de kyuubi lo reestableciera, yo traté de luchar contra Pain, pero iban tras de Naruto. Con grandes esfuerzos, conseguimos despistarlo Nadie supo donde fue que Naruto se refugió, pero los clones seguían llegando y eso nos aliviaba…

Tsunade volvió a permanecer en silencio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas reprimidas que se negaba a dejar salir, Gaara hizo conjeturas y dio por hecho que durante aquel momento, su amigo había encontrado a la heredera del clan Hyuuga para enviarla fuera de la aldea…

-Tsunade sama- susurró lentamente el Kazekage, consiguiendo que la mujer por fin lo mirase, y aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta, se atrevió a preguntar: - ¿qué paso después…?- la Hokage bajó entonces la vista, y apretando con fuerza los puños asintió ligeramente.

-Después, todo fue peor que el caos. Durante horas ví a mis ninjas caer, ni siquiera Katsuyu conseguía ayudar a todos… Jiraiya encontró nuevamente a Pain, y comenzaron a luchar, no podía dejarlo solo, no podía… entonces Naruto se interpuso…

Las gruesas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Tsunade que temblaba, y se rendía a la profunda tristeza que sentía, al dolor que manaba de su pecho, a la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada por ayudar a ese muchacho al que había querido como su propio hijo…

-Yo era la Hokage…- susurró entre sollozos la mujer,- debía ser yo quien diera su vida por el bien de la aldea… ¡Debía ser yo la que tenía que morir pero Naruto se interpuso y recibió de lleno el impacto! – gritó con el alma y el corazón desgarrados, sufriendo a causa de la impotencia y del dolor.

Tsunade estaba cansada de ver a sus seres más queridos marcharse, dejarla, abandonarla sin poder ella hacer nada…

Sí, Tsunade estaba muy cansada…

Entonces, la mano de Gaara se apoyó muy reconfortante sobre los hombros de la Hokage, brindándole apoyo.

Con las lágrimas todavía brotando de sus ojos, la mujer levantó la vista clavándola en el par de esmeraldas que la veían apesumbrados. Él comprendía perfectamente su dolor, él sabía de la pesada carga que reposaba sus hombros, él sabía lo que era desear proteger una aldea completa, y sabía también del dolor que causaba la pérdida de un ser tan querido, que se había marchado entregando su vida para salvar la de los demás…

En los verdes ojos de Gaara, Tsunade pudo ver que también había dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza por la pérdida, pero había algo más ahí. Algo que le infundaba valor para sobreponerse, un algo que le pedía, que le exigía que se mantuviera firme y fuerte…

Algo que le suplicaba que no dejaran impune ese crimen, que buscara a los responsables y los hiciera pagar…

Y es que, la sangre de Gaara hervía de rabia y furia.

Y Tsunade supo en ese momento, que Sabaku no Gaara, el actual Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato, cobraría venganza por la muerte de su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto.


	5. Decisiones difíciles

_**Capítulo 4. Decisiones difíciles**_

La muerte, esa caprichosa que juega con nuestras vidas porque la tiene siempre en sus manos… esa, que puede ser dulce y traernos consuelo, o que puede ser despiadada prolongando nuestro dolor…

La muerte, aquella que siempre esta presente, aquella de la que nadie puede huir… aquella, que le había arrebatado a Hinata en una noche todo lo que más quería, aquella que había dejado a la muchacha hecha un mar de lágrimas…

Ella, la muerte, había cobrado impunemente la vida de cientos, hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y ancianos, de todos ellos, en una sola noche, un breve instante…

Y él, ese hombre que creía haberlo perdido todo durante aquella trágica noche, al tener a su hija viva, todavía entre sus brazos, lo único que podía hacer para consolarla, era acariciar con calma sus negros cabellos lacios, explicando, o más bien recordando, que ese es siempre el ciclo de vida…que ese es el destino que a todos espera…

-Padre… ¿tú sabes cuando… cuando le darán sepultura…?

La pregunta había surgido finalmente después de mucho rato, cuando por fin las lágrimas parecieron haberse acabado, cuando por fin, el dolor pareció menguar cansado… pero el hombre no se atrevió a responder, limitándose a seguir acariciando la larga cabellera de su hija, con la mirada como perdida en el vacío…

Hinata tarde o temprano tenía que saber, de eso estaba seguro, pero él no quería ser quien tuviese que confesarle ese otro infortunio…

-Hiashi sama…

Y repentinamente frente a ellos, un ninja ANBU apareció dejando una rodilla en el suelo… al instante, la pálida muchacha, se incorporó apartándose del regazo de su padre, que manteniendo la compostura de jefe de clan, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿En qué puedo ser útil?- preguntó el demacrado hombre, y el ANBU frente a él, levantó el enmascarado rostro.

-Hokage sama solicita su presencia en la carpa frente al palacio en el menor tiempo- informó sin entrar en detalles, y asintiendo con solemnidad, el jefe del clan Hyuuga se incorporó.

-Hinata, permanece en este lugar, no tardaré- ordenó a su hija, quien sencillamente asintió, y un segundo después, el enmascarado desapareció mientras Hiashi salía de la escombrosa casa en que se había convertido su antes majestuoso hogar…

Y una vez sola, Hinata cerró los ojos, llevándose la mano derecha al corazón, estrujando con la poca fuerza que tenía, la chamarra que todavía llevaba puesta desde la noche anterior…quizás, si la muerte era benevolente con ella, aparecería pronto para permitirle volver a estar con su Naruto…

Ajeno a esos trágicos pensamientos, el padre de la muchacha caminaba en dirección al punto de reunión, y como muchos otros de los que se dirigían al mismo lugar, Hiashi se sentía sumamente agotado, no sólo físicamente, también en cuestión emocional… pero Hinata, su muy querida Hinata, le daba fuerzas para poder seguir con la frente en alto… tenía que mantenerse fuerte por ella, porque sabía que en cuanto supiera de esa noticia, quizás su frágil corazón no los soportaría…

-¿Dónde está Hinata san?- preguntó de pronto el Kazekage al notar que el padre de la joven ingresaba sólo a la carpa buscando un lugar en donde situarse. Al instante, la Gondaime giró el rostro hacia el ANBU que los acompañaba.

-Yami, trae a Hinata, es importante que ella esté aquí – ordenó la mujer, y dando una cabezada de asentimiento, el shinobi enmascarado desapareció con gran sigilo, dejando de nuevo a los dos Kages observando a los ninjas que habían reunido…- me parece que ya están casi todos, así que será mejor comenzar- comentó, y el pelirrojo, pasando la vista por el lugar, asintió. Sin esperar nada más, la Hokage se puso de pie captando la atención de los presentes.

La mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados, y entre la gente podía reconocer a algunos rostros conocidos, el Kazekage no pudo evitar arquear una de sus cejas al percatarse de que su hermana mayor se encontraba sentada junto a uno de esos pocos conocidos, y que además se estaban tomando de la mano… y no sólo eso, sino que unos asientos un poco más atrás, encontró a Kankuro, abrazando y consolando a otra chica que también le era conocida…

Casi con ironía pensó, que al menos algo bueno había salido de todo eso…

-Como todos bien saben, la pasada noche nuestra aldea sufrió un grave atentado. Los shinobis de la aldea de la lluvia, liderados por la organización criminal Akatsuki, invadieron nuestra aldea dejando a su paso muerte y destrucción… valientes hombres y mujeres lucharon hasta el final para proteger lo que más querían, lo que más amaban… yo se que muchos querrán respetar el periodo de duelo para poder honrar durante unos días las memorias de esos que lucharon por protegernos a nosotros, de aquellos que lucharon con voluntad de fuego para que sus hijos y nietos tuviesen un grandioso futuro, pero aún no es el momento para darnos por vencidos…

Durante algunos breves segundos, la Hokage permaneció en silencio, para dejar que sus palabras entraran en los afligidos corazones, mirando en todas direcciones a esos pocos que habían sobrevivido. La información que estaba por compartir, iba a causar un gran impacto en ellos…

-Akatsuki entró a nuestra aldea sin que nadie lo previera, el ataque fue rápido y sorpresivo, lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlo y tuvimos que asumir las consecuencias… Akatsuki, penetró en Konoha con un objetivo en mente: capturar al portador de Kyuubi… y con él, llevarse a algunos de nuestros shinobis más notables…

Los comentarios y cuchicheos no se dejaron esperar, y aunque la rubia les permitió decir lo que pensaban, cuando el murmullo comenzó a aumentar de intensidad, pidió nuevamente que se hiciera el silencio, tratando inútilmente de hacerse escuchar… y no encontrando otra manera de callarlos, acabó gritando con todas las fuerzas que su voz le permitió…

-¡Akatsuki se llevó los cuerpos sin vida de muchos de nuestros shinobis para revivirlos mediante técnicas prohibidas y así poder usarlos como simples armas!, ¡¿no lo entienden…?! Se llevaron sus cuerpos para usarlos…

La voz de Tsunade antes de quebrarse, finalmente consiguió acallar todos aquellos murmullos, dejándolos a todos sumidos en un profundo silencio, con la angustia presionando sobre sus pechos, la preocupación reflejada en cada uno de esos rostros…

Aquello lo explicaba. Aquella verdad dejaba en claro la razón por la que, a pesar de la búsqueda exhaustiva, todavía seguía habiendo ninjas desaparecidos… y aprovechando aquel pesado silencio, el Kazekage se puso lentamente de pie, y ocupando el lugar de Tsunade, tomó la palabra, con los ojos fijos en una persona que al escuchar aquellas palabras de la Hokage, parecía haber quedado petrificada en la entrada de aquella carpa…

-Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji y Hatake Kakashi, entre muchos otros, dieron su vida luchando por Konoha… Ellos son héroes señores, no podemos dejar sus muertes impunes… no podemos dejar que hagan lo que quieran con sus cuerpos… Personalmente, estoy dispuesto a ir en búsqueda de Akatsuki y recuperar los cuerpos de aquellos a quienes consideré mis amigos, y la invitación a participar en la misión está abierta a quienes quieran ayudar…

-¡Pero el enemigo es Akatsuki, sus miembros son todos criminales de Rango S!- gritó un temeroso hombre, sobre el cual se posaron los ojos verde esmeralda del Kage de Suna, que arqueando una de sus cejas de inmediato lo paralizó…

-Sabemos muy bien el peligro que significa un solo miembro de Akatsuki, pero esta será una misión de enfrentamiento directo con ellos, más bien, esta será una misión de búsqueda y recuperación de los cuerpos…

-Entonces cuenten conmigo.

-También conmigo.

Las fuertes voces de los jefes de los clanes que conformaban el equipo especial de búsqueda y rastreo se escucharon con claridad, mientras las miradas se posaban sobre ellos. Tsunade no pudo más que sentirse agradecida y ligeramente aliviada de saber que contaba con el clan Aburame y el clan Inuzuka… sin embargo, el equipo estaba incompleto, y no estaba segura de que respuesta esperar.

Fijando sus dorados ojos sobre el jefe del clan Hyuuga, la Hokage esperó a que tomara la palabra, mientras trataba en vano de descifrar algo en el serio y aparentemente indiferente hombre, que tras unos segundos en silencio se puso de pie, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Me niego a formar parte de esta misión.

El silencio se hizo pesado e incómodo entre la mayoría de los presentes.

La negativa del jefe del clan Hyuuga había sorprendido a todos, quienes no esperaban que aún sabiendo que el cuerpo de su sobrino había sido robado, prefería permanecer al margen del asunto…

-Hiashi donno, ¿está seguro de su decisión?- cuestionó con paciencia y por mera cordialidad el Kazekage, a quien realmente no le importaba si el Hyuuga estuviera dispuesto a participar o no en la misión. Desde su perspectiva, él no era necesario o esencial. Y mirándolo aún con el rostro serio, sin intimidarse, Hiashi asintió con solemnidad…

-Pues yo si quiero participar…

Y entonces, todas las sorprendidas miradas se giraron hacia la entrada de la carpa, en donde la heredera del clan Hyuuga, aquella frágil muchacha de perlados ojos y negra cabellera, se revelaba contra las órdenes de su padre…

* * *

_Kyaaaa!!!_

_Ya se que van a querer matarme por desaparecerme casi un año y no dejarles continuación, pero la verdad es que no encontraba la forma de escribir este capitulo! Miren que lo escribí y lo borre por lo menos 3 veces… y aún así, este que publico no me dejó del todo convencida, pero fue el que mejor me quedó…_

_Nuevamente, una disculpa por el retrazo de la continuación, y otra disculpa mas por si este capitulo no pareció ser tan interesante y algo más superficial... pero lo remediaré en el capitulo siguiente, lo juro!_

_Y ya para finalizar, un millon de gracias a quienes me dejaron review, de verdad que me animaron mucho, y aunque no tengo perdon por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, quiero creer que este capitulo y los que vienen también les gustarán... porque prometo traerles continuaciones más seguidas! Ahora si me lo he propuesto xP _

_Los quiero, no olviden dejar review! n.n_


	6. Súplicas de un padre

_**Capítulo 5. Súplicas de un padre**_

-¡Hinata, ¿cómo puedes desobedecerme?!- le reprendió casi incrédulo el hombre una vez salieron de la carpa, y topándose con la decisión reflejada en el rostro de su hija…

-¡Padre, son los cuerpos de Naruto kun y Neji oneesan…! No podemos permitir que Akatsuki los usen…

-¡Pero Hinata, puedes morir…! Anoche no sólo perdí a Neji, también perdí a Hanabi… Hinata no vayas… si te vas, quizás no pueda soportarlo…

La mirada suplicante con que Hiashi la miraba, durante unos segundos consiguió encoger el corazón de la kunoichi, que por fin comprendió la causa que tenía a su padre en aquel estado… toda su familia, aquellos a quienes él consideraba sus seres más queridos, le habían sido arrebatados sin él poder hacer nada… en una sola noche, el orgulloso jefe del clan Hyuuga se había encontrado completamente solo, abandonado, con el corazón y el alma destrozados…

Y ella nunca, en todos los años que tenía de vida, había visto a su padre tan afectado… nunca se hubiese imaginado verlo en aquel estado… y aunque le dolía saber por lo que su padre estaba pasando, ella ya había tomado una decisión, y nada de lo que hiciera y dijera su padre, iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión… porque ella ya no tenía nada mas que perder. Hinata Hyuuga estaba dispuesta a hacer pagar a aquellos que le habían arrebatado a sus seres queridos.

-Hinata, la reunión del grupo de búsqueda está por comenzar…

La voz de Temari, a unos pasos detrás del padre de la muchacha la hicieron apartar los ojos del demacrado hombre que aferrándose a las manos de su ahora única hija, intentaba en vano hacerla cambiar de opinión…

-Gomen ne, Otousan… pero tengo que hacer esto…- y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Hinata regresó al interior de la carpa junto a la rubia de Suna, a pesar del suplicante llamado de su padre…

El grupo en el interior del lugar, se había reducido drásticamente. Mas de tres cuartos de los sobrevivientes se habían retirado deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, y algunos de los que quedaban, le sonrieron tristemente, antes de volver su atención a los Kages, que pasaron sus ojos sobre los valientes que habían decidido formar parte de la misión: Mitarashi Anko, Hyuuga Hinata, Yuhui Kurenai, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Maito Gai, Yamato Tenzou, Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza, Aburame Shino, e Inuzuka Kiba permanecían en espera de recibir órdenes, mientras que los hermanos del Kazekage, disponían sobre una mesa un mapa…

-Gaara- llamó después de un rato Kankuro, y el pelirrojo asintió en silencio, acercándose a la mesa seguido del resto del grupo, que rodeando el mapa escucharon el reporte de los ninjas de Suna.

-Akatsuki no está demasiado lejos, el equipo de búsqueda han encontrado rastros en esta dirección y el último reporte recibido confirma la ruta que tomaron- explicó Temari, señalando con un marcador la ruta que los ninjas renegados habían tomado hacía casi 15 horas antes.- No hay rastros de que hayan intentado despistarnos- aseguró levantando la vista del papel, y la Hokage asintió.

-Tal vez piensan que no iremos a por ellos- comentó con amargura en la voz, ya que de no haber sido por la aparición de Gaara, ella quizás no hubiera tenido el valor para enviar a un grupo de rescate por los cuerpos…

-Tsunade sama, ¿cuántos hombres de Akatsuki eran?- preguntó sin esperar el Kazekage, y la mujer sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Jiraiya y yo nos enfrentamos Pain que estaba acompañado de algunos ninjas de la lluvia, no tuvimos oportunidad de buscar si los otros también habían venido- comentó meditándolo, y los verdes ojos del Kazekage pasaron al resto del grupo. -¿Alguno de ustedes se enfrentó a alguno?- cuestionó, y al instante, la mayoría de ellos asintieron.

-Kisame, el ninja de Kiri murió durante nuestro enfrentamiento,- informó Anko, mirando fugazmente al shinobi del expandes verde, que se cruzó de brazos con doloroso pesar…

-Fue él quien arrebató la vida de Lee… nos tomó por sorpresa, ni siquiera lo vimos venir…

-Kakashi sensei… él se enfrentó al ninja de la máscara naranja- informó a continuación Sakura, con la vista clavada en el piso. Ella había estado ahí junto a su sensei, peleando a su lado, pero finalmente no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo…

-El Akatsuki también murió durante la pelea - completó Tenzou lo que la pelirrosa no pudo, y a su lado Sai suspiró.

-Yo me enfrenté a la mujer de cabellos azules, la que podía manipular el papel pero escapó por la intervención de un tipo que llevaba percings - informó a su vez el ANBU, antes de volver a guardar silencio. Un silencio que segundos después, fue roto por Tenten.

-Neji se enfrentó a otro miembro de Akatsuki… Zetsu… creo que se llamaba Zetsu- comentó con un hilo de voz...

-Ese fue el mismo que se llevó el cuerpo de mi hijo – completó también Chouza Akimichi, que al igual que la castaña de coletas, no había podido hacer nada para detener al escurridizo ninja de la hierva…

-También estaba acompañado por otro tipo que tenía la cabeza llena de percings, como las que tenía Pain- habló esta vez Shikamaru, y como ninguno dijo más nada, el Kazekage meditó un segundo sobre aquellas palabras.

Habían 3 sobrevivientes conocidos de Akatsuki, dos desconocidos, y dos muertos… Cinco miembros de Akatsuki vivos en total, y ellos, 15 shinobis de elite entre los cuales contaban algunos de los mejores ninjas ANBU de la aldea de Konoha, además de los dos Kages… Tenía que tomar una rápida y precisa decisión, no había tiempo que perder.

-El equipo de búsqueda y rastreo será conformado por Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, y Hyuuga Hinata: ustedes deberán buscar la ubicación exacta de los miembros de Akatsuki, y llevarnos ante ellos. El equipo de protección y resguardo será conformado por Haruno Sakura, Yuhuui Kurenai, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza y Yamato Tenzou, mientras que el resto de nosotros nos enfrentaremos a Akatsuki de ser necesario y…

-¡Un momento, Tsunade tú no puedes ir sin mi!- interrumpió repentinamente alguien en la entrada de la carpa, y la rubia mujer miró con sorpresa al vendado y mal herido Jiraiya que jadeante había aparecido, seguido de una agitada Shizune…

-Gomenasai, Tsunade sama… no pude detenerlo- se disculpó la agotada asistente, a quien la mujer poca importancia le dio.

-Jiraiya te ordené claramente que descansaras, así no vas a recuperarte de las heridas…

-¡Y una mierda Tsunade, no te atrevas a largarte de misión dejándome aquí a esperarte!- amenazó furioso el legendario sannin, e indignada, Tsunade a punto estuvo de romper la mesa frente a ella…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves tú a darme ordenes, anciano decrépito?!

-¡Por Kami, tú también has envejecido Tsunade! ¡¿Qué no te has visto recientemente en un espejo?! ¡Ni siquiera tienes chakra suficiente para mantener la apariencia joven que tanto te gusta!- reclamó avanzando un par de pasos al interior del lugar, mientras ella también avanzaba directo hacia él.

-¡Por si no lo sabes lo hago por Naruto, por él que fue siempre como mi hijo!- gritó completamente furiosa con el hombre frente a ella, que a pesar de conocerla de toda la vida, parecía no entender el dolor que la pérdida le había provocado…

-¡Pues también para mi, él fue como mi hijo Tsunade!, ¡yo estuve con él durante todo este tiempo cuidándolo, educándolo…!

La voz de Jiraiya, que al principio se había escuchado potente, repentinamente se fue quebrando. Si ella, la mujer de la que se sabía todavía enamorado, creía que no entendía el dolor por el que estaba pasando, verdaderamente no sabía cuan equivocada estaba… y haciendo un esfuerzo por tragarse el nudo que sentía cerrando su garganta, el hombre la miró suplicando…

-Por favor… no me pidas que me quede en esta aldea sin hacer nada por recuperar el cuerpo de nuestro hijo…

Y mordiéndose con fuerza los labios, Tsunade cerró los ojos en un intento vano de contener las gruesas lágrimas que en sus ojos se habían acumulado… ¿cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes de que el hombre frente a ella también sufría a causa de aquella pérdida…?

-Esta bien Jiraiya… puedes venir con nosotros…- accedió finalmente, y viéndolo a él con el rostro casi aliviado, regresó junto al Kazekage, que asintió.

-Formará parte del equipo de resguardo. Tienen media hora para arreglar sus asuntos, pasado ese tiempo, nos reuniremos frente a los portones de Konoha.

Y tras decir eso, el grupo se dispersó, dejando sólo en aquella carpa al pelirrojo, que casi se sorprendió al notar que Hinata no se había movido…

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, y ella sencillamente hizo una inclinación

-Arigato…- dijo, y en seguida salió del lugar.

Segundos después, sentándose sobre una de las sillas vacías que le rodeaban, Gaara se preguntó el motivo por el que esa mujer le agradecía. ¿Sería por querer vengar la muerte de la persona que ella más amaba y respetaba…? O, ¿acaso estaba agradecida por permitirle formar parte de aquella misión? Lo más probable sería que estuviera agradecida por ambas cosas, pero él nunca podría saberlo porque su relación con ella nunca había sido especialmente cercana… a decir verdad, nunca antes habían intercambiado más que un saludo, y eso que él sabía perfectamente que Hinata Hyuuga era la mujer con quien Naruto había querido compartir durante el resto de su vida…

Y durante ese breve momento de reflexión, el Kazekage de Suna se lamentó enormemente el no haber podido compartir más tiempo con su amigo, de no haber puesto más interés en esos tema, porque aunque Gaara siempre hubiese considerado a Naruto como su más grande amigo, por sus deberes para con Suna, pocas veces le había dado más prioridad a esos momentos entre amigos que a su trabajo… y ahora que él se había ido, Gaara ya no iba a poder recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ya no podría salir a comer ramen a Ichiraku con él, como alguna vez llegaron a hacer juntos.

Ya no podrían hablar más sobre las misiones y los tratados de paz, de los exámenes o los ascensos.

Ya no podría escucharlo hablar entusiasmado, alabando lo bonita que era aquella chica, de lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañía, de lo mucho que la quería… de esa enorme familia que le hubiera gustado formar con ella…

No… Naruto ya no iba a poder hacer todas aquellas cosas que con tanto entusiasmo le contaba, y de su cuenta corría hacerle pagar con sangre a los involucrados de haber truncado todos aquellos sueños que su amigo había querido cumplir…

Él iba a encargarse personalmente de destruir a aquellos involucrados en la muerte de su mejor amigo, de haber destruido aquel brillante futuro que el rubio había tenido por delante.

* * *

_Hellow mundo!!!_

_Pues bien, por fin llego el turno de subir la actualización de este melodramático fict… como pueden apreciar, el título no sólo se refería a Hiashi, sino que también se refería a mi adorado Jiraiya sama, que por cierto es de mis personajes favoritos y que me hizo llorar cuando pasó lo que pasó en el manga… aún me planteo si debo escribir algo sobre eso, pero creo que de momento no, aunque seguramente en el futuro lo haga jejeje…_

_Anyway, gracias a {**Okashira Janet y Lady Palas**} por leer y dejarme review, los comentarios son de lo que más me anima a continuar. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, que para no variar estuvo cargado de drama y tragedia, no olviden seguir dejando reviews, y no prometo todavía que habrá GaaHina porque todavía no me decido… ¡la muerte de naruto aún esta fresca, no pueden esperar que se líen así nada más!_

_Los kiero, dejen reviews! n.n_


End file.
